


The Great Snowball Battle

by 2o2o_Kit



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mustaches, One Shot, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: Captain and Havers have a snowball fight.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Great Snowball Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I felt like writing a quick little Capvers fic  
> Thanks You Wheels on Discord for the suggestion  
> 

Havers’ eyes widened as we glanced outside the window, a thick white blanket stretched across the lawn with little white dots falling from the sky. It was magical.  
He hopped down the stairs to the kitchen to see his beloved Captain reading the newspaper and smoking a pipe next to him were two plates with toast, eggs and oranges, and two cups of tea.  
“Thank You,” Havers said, wrapping his arms around the Captain’s neck and giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek.  
“What makes you think I did this?” The Captain chuckled.  
“Hmm… besides the fact that we are the only ones here, the eggs are a bit runny and the toast is quite burnt.”  
The Captain’s cheeks slowly turned bright red. He smiled and looked at Havers “Sorry?”  
“Thanks okay, I don’t mind, I appreciate the effort, even though I know you can’t cook,”  
The two of them ate their breakfast in silence for a moment, just smiling at each other enjoying the company of their love.  
“You know it snowed last night,” Havers said with his slowly widening.  
“Yes, I did proceed.”  
“Well, I was thinking, you know what is fun?”  
“Reading books on WWI?”  
“Yes but outside in the snow…”  
“You want to read a book outside in the snow?”  
“No, I mean something that is fun to do outside in the snow?”  
The Captain lowered his teacup under his mustache looked Havers ~~straight~~ gay in the eyes, “Please don’t tell me you are planning on a…”

“Snowball Fight,” Havers yelled as he and his beloved got outside.  
“Good Lord, why must we do this?” The Captain asked as he trudged in the snow wearing his old combat boots, grey mittens, and a heavy navy jacket with a hood.  
“It will be just like the war again, we can laugh and get our exercise and we are spending time togete… oof.” A big cold ball of snow hit Havers on the shoulder.  
“You had me at war,” The Captain said with a smile.  
“How did you do that?”  
“I’m not telling,” The Captain replied, forming another ball.  
“Well then in that case…” Havers quickly picked up some snow to form a ball, he laughed it right at the Captain’s torso.  
“Excuse Me,”  
“I never missed a target, Captain.”  
“I think you forgot something, Havers,”  
“What’s that?”  
“You are a Lieutenant, while I am a Captain, meaning you are fighting against someone who outranks you,” The Captain said hurling a snowball right at Havers’ chest.  
Havers felt the cold snow splatter on his jacket, but that didn’t faze him he was already planning his attack.  
“Just because you outrank me, does not mean you're a better fighter,” he responded, throwing some little snowballs at the Captain’s knees.  
“That’s going to leave a crack in the morning,” The Captain said as the snow hit his knee caps.  
“I got the Cap’s caps!” Havers said, doing a little dance.  
“I can’t believe you got the balls to do that,” The Captain said, launching a bunch of mini snowballs that struck Havers and interrupted his dance.  
“That sure took a lot of balls,” Havers said. “I think a few went down the back of my coat.” Hw could feel the cold snow dripping down his back, but that wouldn't stop him from continuing this epic snowball fight.  
Havers went down and picked up a small bit of snow and formed it into a ball, looking ~~straight~~ gay at his target while doing so.  
“But I also have the balls to do this,” he said, throwing a mini snowball right at the Captain.  
The Captain started at the hurling ball of white coming towards him. Splat!  
“Get In!” Havers yelled. “Right on the mustache!”  
The Captain stared at Havers as a feeling of adrenaline rushed through his bones, a feeling he used to get back in the war. He grabbed a handful of snow, and formed it into the biggest ball he could think of, and chucked it at Havers.  
Havers felt the huge snowball hurling right at him, he could not move, the snowball trashed him as Havers fell into the blanket of snow.  
“Man down,” The Captain yelled but his excitement turned into fear as he quickly ran over to Havers, well as fast as his old boots would carry him.  
The Captain dug in the snow and looked at Havers laying there.  
Havers opened his eyes and said, “And you didn’t want to play,”  
A smile gleamed across the Captain’s as he tightly hugged his beloved Havers.  
The Captain looked right in Havers’ cheerful eyes, put his mittens on Havers’ cheeks, closed his eyes, and kissed him, right in the snow.

“So I think the Great Snowball Battle of 1951 was a success,” Havers said as he and the Captain sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.  
“Are we going to have another one?” Said a concerned Captain.  
“Maybe,” Havers replied, taking a long sip from his hot chocolate.  
When Havers finished drinking the Captain chuckled.  
“What is it?” Havers asked.  
“It’s just…” The Captain couldn’t finish his sentence. He was laughing too hard, his eyes started to water.  
“What is so funny?”  
The Captain pointed at his mustache.  
Havers a bit confused then noticed what was so funny.  
“Don’t you like my hot chocolate mustache?” Havers asked.  
The Captain leaned in and whispered, “I love it,” as they shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this,  
> I've spent all weekend working on this Poldark One Shot that is very dialogue heavy, and I plan on posting that within a few days.  
> I've also been busy with college, but sometime next week I will update the Jane Austen fic, might be a little bit of time until I update the Button House fic (still need to figure out what all I want in the next chapter, and to think of some good old Malcolm insults)  
> Please feel free to kudos, comment and share.  
> 


End file.
